


I'm in Spain but the S is silent

by gnarlybastard



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, For how long you may wonder?, I haven't wrote for this pair in SOOO long, I just got a bit discouraged because of a unfortunate situation.., I'll link who I think drew it and where I got it from, I'll maybe add more tags if I think of more, Inspired by Fanart, Iruka is basically turned into a kid, It was either that or this staying in my works to never be published, Kakashi and Iruka are in a relationship, Kid Hatake Kakashi, Kid Umino Iruka, M/M, Not sure but I guess it'll be an number under 5, So Kakashi has to deal with that, The ending may seem rushed, The reason for that will be revealed in the authors note, This story is to show that I'll still be writing for this lovely pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarlybastard/pseuds/gnarlybastard
Summary: Kakashi awakes one morning to an empty bed. He looks for his boyfriend only to find an odd surprise that becomes a problem.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Mitarashi Anko/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	I'm in Spain but the S is silent

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hello. It's been a LONG while, hasn't it? I checked and it says the last time I wrote a published story for this pairing is last year of December. It's not that I've gotten tired of this pairing it's just that an unfortunate situation happened. I had a laptop that I'd been using for a while and suddenly one day I couldn't get on it. Turns out something in it corrupted I guess which means that all of my works on it are most likely gone. That hurt and discouraged me so badly that I stopped writing for months but I soon got back into it. Only for different fandoms though. I mean, I could get the files back but it'll take a lot of money which can't be done right now. So, I have to deal with maybe having to start over even though I had LOADS of almost finished stories on that laptop. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story even though it's a mess. Pardon me if the ending seems rushed, I had to finish this or it'll be staying in my documents forever. 
> 
> :') <3
> 
> Here's who I think drew the fanart: https://mobile.twitter.com/kemekuru  
I found the fanart on Pinterest: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/741827369846659111/

Kakashi awoke, blinking the sunlight out of his crust filled eyes, trying to get his vision to stop blurring. Sitting up, he realized that his boyfriend, Iruka, wasn’t in bed.

Deciding to look for his whereabouts later, Kakashi removed himself from the cold bed and trudged his way to the bathroom. Standing in front of the toilet, he relieved himself.

Brushing his teeth and washing his face came after. Now that his morning routine was done, it was time to look for Iruka. He checked the living room, kitchen, storage room, and weirdly the bathroom -even if he just came out of there- but his boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

Heading back to his shared room, he searched for a note that could’ve been left to ensure Iruka’s whereabouts but there was none. There was one thing though, Iruka’s phone.

Picking it up, he inspected it and looked around some more, half expecting Iruka to come walking in the room with food. If Iruka did leave, why was his phone left behind? That wasn’t like him…

Thinking of anywhere Iruka could’ve gone without needing to take his phone, the mailbox popped up in Kakashi’s head. That was enough to make him place Iruka’s phone back and run over to his drawer to fish something out.

Holding up a pair of pajama pants, he saw something moving in the corner of his eye and turned to get a better look. There was someone or something underneath his covers and it was moving.

Furrowing his silver eyebrows, he approached the bed slowly, ready to attack if necessary. Whatever was under his covers kept moving but didn’t show itself, and Kakashi got impatient.

He yanked the covers and threw them somewhere else on the bed, to reveal…his boyfriend? Taking a step back in utter horror, Kakashi couldn’t believe the sight.

Whatever was fumbling underneath his covers was a person, his boyfriend to be exact but in a smaller form. The idea of this not being Iruka maneuvered around in his head for a bit. What if this was his boyfriend’s secret child who’d snuck in their house and Iruka saw and left before Kakashi would see?

Okay, that sounded ridiculous. Plus, his boyfriend loved kids, there would be no reason for him to leave. Sighing, Kakashi ran his fingers through his wild and knotty hair, looking back at the wide-eyed kid that sat confused on the bed.

“Uh, hey kid. You got a name?” Kakashi tried. He wanted to be sure this was his boyfriend and not someone else that could’ve morphed themselves into a form of Iruka when he was a child.

The kid just blinked, not even uttering a word.

Kakashi rolled his eyes in annoyance, facepalming. He went to ask another question but there was a ringing noise and vibrating that made him shut his mouth.

It was Iruka’s phone.

Stepping over and grabbing it, the caller ID read ‘Anko’. Groaning, Kakashi answered. “Yo.”

“Oh hey, Kakashi! I assume Iruka’s asleep since you picked up.”

Glancing at the kid who’s supposed to be Iruka, who was now turned to face Kakashi, the silver-haired man sighed. “I guess you can say that. What’s going on?”

Anko made a sound of amusement on the other line before responding. “I wanted to make a change of location. In case you forgot, we were supposed to be hanging out today.”

Facepalming, Kakashi cursed mentally. Why did this have to happen today? How was he going to handle this?

“Hmm, well that won’t be necessary because Iruka and I have to cancel. Something has come up and we need to handle it right now.”

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds and Kakashi almost felt the need to pull the phone away from his ear to avoid the wrath Anko could release.

“Awww man, what is it? You guys alright?”

“Yeah, Iruka isn’t feeling well. Just earlier, he was complaining about how he has a headache and he’s cramping.” It should be a crime at how fast Kakashi came up with that lie.

“Oh, well…let me talk to him.”

Flinching, Kakashi’s thoughts scrambled throughout his head trying to find a different option to avoid Anko talking to Iruka.

“Yeah, Anko wants to talk to you.” He blurted, looking at the kid who’s supposed to be Iruka. The kid just pouted his lips and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Kakashi hummed, turning away. “Yeah, he can’t talk. He’s too weak right now.” Biting his lip, he just hoped Anko would buy the lie he just came up with.

“Hmmm, well I guess we could schedule this double date for another time then, yeah?”

Raising his eyebrows, Kakashi tried not to show how shocked he was. “Really?” Too late...

Loud laughter rang into his ears and he cringed. “Nope! I know you’re lying, Kakashi. It’s dead silent in the background but props to you for coming up with a lie so quickly.”

Throwing his head back, he cursed Anko mentally for seeing through that good lie. “Where is Iruka, really? Don’t tell me he’s asleep because we both know that he’s an early riser.”

“He’s in the shower.”

Anko hummed, seeming satisfied by the answer. “Well, tell him that I said that we should go to that new sandwich place instead of the barbecue one.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Kakashi grumbled, still upset about his defeat.

Anko laughed loudly again. “See ya, Kakashi!” With that, the line went dead. Putting the phone back, he dropped face-first on his bed, it muffling his frustrated screaming.

When he finished, he lifted his head only to look into big brown eyes. Sighing he moved away, standing to his feet. Okay, so before he put the phone down, he saw that it was 10:35. That left plenty of time to figure out what to do.

But first, he needed a shower.

Padding his way to the bathroom, he shut it behind himself and stripped from his underwear. He couldn’t believe this whole time he was around a kid almost naked. This couldn’t get any worse.

He turned on the shower and stepped in, pulling back the curtain.

Closing his eyes, he dipped his head underneath the showerhead. What could he do about this situation? He already tried to cancel the plans -he forgot that was happening today- but that failed. How could he tell Anko and her partner that his boyfriend turned into a kid? This is so mortifying…

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the bathroom door opening. Gritting his teeth, he moved his head from the pouring water and yanked back the curtain some, only showing his head. He did that only to let out a yelp before putting the curtain back.

Burying his face into his hand, he scolded himself for not knowing that the kid wouldn’t come in here without reason. That would have saved him from seeing something he shouldn’t have saw.

God, he felt like a pedophile at this moment.

When he reached for his washcloth, he rolled his eyes at the sound of the toilet flushing as the shower water turned cold. In slight fury, he washed off and rinsed wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

He went to pull the curtain back to step out but paused when he didn’t remember hearing the door shut. With a tight-lipped smile, he peeked his head out and like he predicted there was the kid seated on the toilet seat cover, looking around while swinging his legs back and forth.

“Hey, kid. Mind handing me that towel right there?” He requested, pointing. Without any signs of acknowledgment that he heard Kakashi, the kid got off his seat and snatched the towel off the rack that was attached to the wall. Handing it to the silver-haired man, he plopped himself back down on the toilet seat cover, swinging his legs back and forth once again.

Still, tight lip smiling, he dried off before wrapping the towel around his waist while knotting it slightly loose. He stepped out, exiting the room to go to his.

He went to lock it but the kid, pulled on the door, frowning at Kakashi. Sighing, he let the door go and placed both of his hands on the boy’s shoulder and guided him to the living room.

He seated him, grabbing the remote, clicking the TV on. Flickering through the channels, he stopped on one that looked kid-friendly. SpongeBob SquarePants…

Placing the remote on the kid’s lap, he shook his index finger at him. “Stay.” Blinking a few times, the kid didn’t say anything he just turned his head and begin watching the yellow sponge.

Sighing in utter relief, Kakashi walked back to his room, shutting and locking it just in case the kid would disobey him and come back. Running a hand through his wet hair, he shook his head.

He should really stop calling him ‘the kid’, but what could he call him? He still wasn’t sure if he was Iruka or not. Maybe a nickname would do? Yeah, that sounded right.

Shuffling through his clothes, he settled on a T-shirt of his favorite book and some black shorts, complemented by some slides. Fixing his hair, he pulled on his white surgeon mask, grabbing his necessities and left the room.

As he hoped, the boy was on the couch, looking to be very interested in the popular yellow sponge. While he took a step to join the other on the couch, his stomach grumbled.

That’s right, he hadn’t eaten yet. Grabbing a quick snack for him and the other, he joined ‘Iruka’ on the couch and handed it over. The brunette took it gratefully, opening and ravaging it.

It made Kakashi feel a bit bad. The kid was starving this whole time and he was just now attempting to feed him. How could you blame him though? His boyfriend was suddenly turned into a kid.

Opening his small bag of chips, Kakashi turned to look the boy. “Hey, how do you feel about me calling you Ru or Ruka?”

Munching on his apple that he dipped in caramel, ‘Iruka’ pouted his lips and furrowed his eyebrows. He was confused again…

“I think your actual name is Iruka, but I want to call you Ru or Ruka for short.” The brunette blinked a few times but shrugged.

“Alright, Ru.” Kakashi popped a few chips in mouth, munching and swallowing. “Can you talk?”  
  


Ru turned his head back to the TV, not answering at first. Kakashi was about to say something when the other nodded.

“Ok, that’s great but how come you haven’t done it yet?” The question resulted in Ru shrugging once again.

Sighing to himself, he looked away from Ru and focused on the TV. So, he can talk. Plus, he can also understand what he’s told or asked. That’s even better. Now, all he needs to do is talk.

Sometime into lounging, Kakashi flew on his feet from his seat, hand slamming to his forehead. How could he be so stupid? How on earth would Ru go anywhere when he’s only wearing a shirt that’s too big for him?

Plus, he hadn’t even washed off or brushed his teeth yet! And, the biggest L goes to…

“Come on Ru, you need to get cleaned up.” Obeying, he followed Kakashi. Turning on the shower for him, he went to tell Ru something when he screwed his eyes shut.

Does this kid have no shame? Couldn’t he wait until he left the room for him to change? “Every blue item in here like your toothbrush, towel, and washcloth are yours. Use it.”

Blindly leaving the bathroom, Kakashi opened his eyes when he was in the hallway. The kid needed to be stopped, there was no way he was gonna keep letting him do that.

Ru didn’t take long to do the things he was instructed to do, he slowly padded into the room, standing in the middle of it. Kakashi halted him before it could happen.

“Don’t you dare! Keep it on until I tell you to take it off, got it?” Ru only nodded. Kakashi handed him a shirt and a pair of underwear then turned around to face the window. “Okay, you can change into that now. Tell me when you’re finished.”

There was a bunch of shuffling and then Ru spoke. “I’m done.”

Kakashi turned back around and hummed in satisfaction. This shirt fits him better than the other one did, he was glad. But of course, the underwear didn’t fit. He carefully tied and slightly knotted it, not wanting him to walk around in only a shirt.

Picking up a comb, brush, and a hair tie, Kakashi got to doing Ru’s hair.

It didn’t take much since Ru didn’t fuss or whine about it hurting, he appreciated that. Clamping two hands-on Ru’s shoulders, Kakashi spoke. “I just want to tell you that we’re going out somewhere with two friends of mine. We’re going to get some sandwiches; how does that sound?”

“Good.” Ru spoke, his voice almost a whisper. Kakashi smiled at that. The brunette was getting comfortable enough around him to talk. This was good.

Before they left the apartment, Kakashi grabbed another snack for Ru and with that, they drove to their destination. In the parking lot of the mall, Kakashi slammed his head on the steering wheel making the car horn sound.

Okay, so, he didn’t think this through. How was he supposed to explain this to Anko and her boyfriend? If anything this was the wrong decision to make. Maybe he should just go back home and deal with the wrath -that he knew Anko was going to let out on him- later.

He went to reverse out of the parking spot when a familiar car pulled up beside him. The window rolled down and Anko’s smiling face peered out of it.

So much for his plan to leave...

Kakashi huffed out a breath, taking his keys out of the ignition and exiting his vehicle. After unstrapping Iruka who was in the middle seat of the back, he locked his car with a click of a button.

“Hey! Where’s Iruka?” Anko said, a hand on her hip while some guy that Kakashi assumed was her boyfriend joined her side, looking awkward.

Kakashi rubbed his neck, his eyes arching in a slight smile. “There’s something I didn’t mention about him.”

Anko crossed her arms, her facial expression twisting into something scary. “And what is that? Why isn’t he here?”

Forcing out a laugh, he tried calming her with a wave of his hand. “He’s here, but it’s not really the Iruka we know. He’s…um.” He didn’t know how to explain this without sounding like a complete lunatic.

Not leaning against the car anymore, he turned and looked at the boy who stood behind him. “Meet Anko, Ru.” The boy frowned but obeyed, showing himself but still attached himself to Kakashi’s side with a grip on the man’s shirt.

Anko’s eyes widened in amusement while the guy she brought with him expression turned into something mortifying. Shakily, he shook a finger at Kakashi. “Your boyfriend is a kid?!”

Heads of people in the parking lot turned, disgust taking over their features, some even pulling out their phones to call authorities. Kakashi choked, his head spinning. “No!”

“As cool as this is, how did he even get like this?” Anko asked while Kakashi tried to calm down the raging people that were beginning to make their way over.

“I’m not even sure myself but I’ll tell you what I know once you help me call these people off!”

Anko nodded and with that her and the reluctant man that she brought made the many people go away. With a sigh of relief, Kakashi crossed his arms and glared at the man. “Who is this anyway?”

“I’m Yamato, it’s not nice to meet you Mr. Pedophile.”

Feeling his blood boil, he rolled his eyes. “Alright, I’ll tell you what happened now since we have some people that claim me as a pedophile.” With that, he began explaining, not leaving anything out.

When he finished, Yamato still didn’t look convinced but Anko did.

“Why does this feel like a movie?” She chuckled, shaking her head. “You think he’s going to turn back to his normal form tomorrow?”

“Hopefully.”

The object of their conversation then whined, tugging hard at the shirt of the silver-haired man. Kakashi raised his eyebrows, asking him a silent question.

Rubbing his stomach, his lips formed into a pout. “I’m hungry, I wanna eat.” Kakashi blinked but nodded. “Yeah, of course. Let’s go..”

Unexpectedly, Ru broke out into a grin and walked closely alongside him. Anko silently cooed while following and Yamato shook his head, disapprovingly.

Entering the crowded mall, Yamato voiced a question that made them stop. “So, you’re going to let him walk around in a shirt this whole time?”

Scratching his head, Kakashi eye smiled. “Would you be mad if I said yes?” Yamato’s eye twitched before walking off, the others having no choice but to follow.

They ended up at a store that sold children’s clothes. Ru wasn’t compliant at first but Kakashi had to make a small deal with him. Not knowing what to do with the shirt, Anko just tossed it in the trash.

When they arrived at the sandwich place, they were seated almost immediately, Kakashi next to Ru and Anko next to Yamato at a booth.

After they ordered, Anko decided to engage in a conversation with the younger one of the three. “So, Iruka, do you remember me?”

Blinking, Ru’s face scrunched into a glare and crossed his arms. He seemed to not like Anko, Kakashi couldn’t blame him.

“His name is Ru, not Iruka.” Kakashi playing with the salt and pepper shakers.

Anko furrowed her eyebrows. “Why do you say that? Wouldn’t it be easier if you just called him Iruka?”

“I still don’t know if it’s really him, though. It’s weird…”

Anko laughed, slamming her fist on the table. “You’re kidding, right?” When she saw that he was dead serious, she rolled her eyes.

“I worry about you sometimes, Hatake.” She muttered before speaking up. “Of course that’s Iruka, didn’t he wake up in YOUR bed? Plus, he looks exactly like Iruka when he was younger. Haven’t you seen his childhood pictures? ”

Kakashi shrugged. “Well, you may have a point but I’m still calling him Ru. I’ll be doing that until he turns back to normal.”

Anko couldn’t respond to that because their food arrived. Before he could realize what he was doing, Kakashi grabbed a napkin and spread it over Ru’s lap and began cutting the sandwich in smaller pieces, so, it would be easier for the boy to eat.

“Thank you.” Ru cheesed before snatching a piece of his food off his plate, stuffing it in his eager mouth. Kakashi nodded, smiling slightly before starting on his food.

Anko cooed. “If that wasn’t the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. It’s like you’re his dad or something.”

Rolling his eyes, Kakashi groaned lowly. “Can we talk about something else?”

“Why? Don’t like being outed that you’re a pedophile?” Yamato mumbled, acting casually like what he asked wasn’t a big deal.

Kakashi was getting really tired of this guy. How much had he’d been called a pedophile by him? It wasn’t even true! Shaking his head, he ignored him.

All of a sudden, Kakashi found himself looking up at the sound of Yamato holding his forehead. What just happened? Did Anko finally do something about the name-calling?

Kakashi then caught sight of Ru glaring at the other man.

“Stop.” With that, the anger disappeared from his face and he continued to eat. Not being able to help themselves, Kakashi and Anko let out loud laughter, catching the attention of almost everyone in the restaurant.

“I want a pretzel.” Ru told Kakashi as they were walking aimlessly after they finished their meals. The man nodded, looking around for where they could be selling them.

Impatiently, Ru grabbed Kakashi’s hand and almost dragged him to the pretzel stand.

“That one!” He pointed. It was a big pretzel that was covered in what seemed to be sugar and cinnamon. The person behind the stand raised an eyebrow in a silent question and Kakashi had no choice but to nod.

It was like that entire time they were at the mall, Kakashi was so glad when they were departing. He didn’t think his wallet could take anymore.

“This was great, we’ve gotta do this again!” Anko shouted, looking determined. Kakashi blinked at her before getting in the car after he finished buckling up Ru.

“Or not. Well, let me know when Iruka is back to normal!” Was what he heard before he drove off.

Glancing at the boy who was looking at him with big eyes, he voiced something. “What’s going on?”

Ru crossed his arms, scowling. “I don’t like that man.”

Kakashi chuckled, taking one hand off the steering wheel to ruffle the boy’s head who leaned into the touch. “Don’t worry, I don’t like him either.”  
  


Ru laughed and Kakashi couldn’t help but think it was cute. It was the first time all day that he heard the boy laugh. When the two got home, Ru plopped himself on the couch and turned on the TV, surrounding himself in all the things that he was bought.

Not being able to help it, Kakashi joined him but didn’t watch TV too. He shut his eyes as his mind replayed today’s events. Everything about this was crazy.

He awoke this morning, expecting to see his beautiful boyfriend but instead, he got something else. How on earth did Iruka turn into a kid? Could he be dreaming? Yeah, he had to be.

Things like this don’t happen in real life, it only occurs in movies.

Sighing, he broke himself out of his thoughts as he let out a yawn.

Looking over at Ru, Kakashi could see that he was feeling the same way. His eyes were barely staying open as he watched some show about three bears that seemed to be brothers or friends.

Putting away all of his snacks, Kakashi scooped the boy in his arms and walked to the bedroom. Knowing he wouldn’t be comfortable sleeping in his new outfit, Kakashi stripped him out of that into another shirt.

Knowing it wouldn’t be appropriate sleeping in only his boxers, he wore some pajama pants and climbed into the inviting bed.

Moving Ru to the other side of the huge bed, he turned over and closed his eyes, not feeling bothered at all since he didn’t even do his nightly routine.

Morning came and before Kakashi could even open his eyes, he felt a huge weight on his chest. He wondered if it was Iruka, back in his normal form.

When he opened his eyes, he was disappointed at seeing him still being a kid but the sight kind of made up for it. Ru looked so innocent and calm that Kakashi almost didn’t want to move.

He guessed that sometime in the middle of the night, Ru climbed on his chest. Slowly but surely, he moved the boy from off of him and exited the room.

After doing his morning routine, he came back in the room expecting to see Ru still asleep but surprisingly he wasn’t. When he spotted Kakashi, he stumbled out of the bed and latched onto him.

Patting his head and rubbing his back, Kakashi spoke. “Go wash up and stuff, I’ll make you some breakfast. How does that sound?”

Iruka nodded eagerly before running off to the bathroom. Kakashi chuckled and walked to the kitchen to start breakfast. To be honest, Kakashi didn’t know how to cook. Well, maybe the basic things, stuff you needed a toaster, microwave, or oven for.

Rummaging for something, he pulled out a box of French toast sticks. Reading the instructions before following it, he plopped them on a baking pan that had aluminum foil spread out over it.

Next was something to wash down with the food. Opening the fridge, he hummed in thought. There were lots of options to choose from. Orange juice, water, apple juice, fruit juice, soda, and green tea.

Blinking in confusion, he shifted a bit away from the fridge because he felt pressure on the back of his thigh. He looked and it was just Ru trying to squeeze his way in between him and the fridge.

Grabbing a carton of apple juice, Ru held it out to Kakashi before walking to the table, seating himself. Shrugging, Kakashi closed the fridge, taking two glasses from the cupboard and placing them on the dining table.

When the aroma of French toast filled the room, he knew they were ready. Taking them out carefully with an oven mitt, he slid them on some plastic plates he quickly snatched from the cabinet.

Ru wasted no time drowning his food in syrup when Kakashi handed it over. Yeah, this had to be his boyfriend. Iruka was in love with French toast and never failed to make a pool of syrup on his plate.

Finding someone else to take Iruka’s place wouldn’t even be an option. Iruka is the only one for him and there’s no changing his mind. Another reason is that he would have to take care of Iruka in his current state and have to deal with telling people what happened.

Shivering at the thought, he gulped down his orange juice and trying to clear his head. He believed Iruka would turn back to normal soon. If he didn’t by the end of this week, it wouldn’t be a problem.

He would just call in sick for him and find a way to get this settled.

“I’m done!” He heard Ru shout, seeing the boy smile as he held up his plate. Without saying anything, Kakashi gathered their dirty items and put them where they belonged, motioning Ru to follow him.

They settled on the couch, Kakashi grabbing the remote as Iruka plopped himself close to the man while resting his head against his arm. “What are we watching?”

“I’m not sure, I was just going to flip through the channels to find something.” Ru hummed, snuggling closer. Ignoring the warmth that spread all over his arm, Kakashi soon found something that looked interesting.

That was how the whole day was spent, watching TV and eating. It was something that Kakashi wished he could do every day with Iruka, but their work schedules get in the way.

“I don’t wanna go!” Ru whined, doing a weird movement that indicated he was about to throw a hissy fit. Kakashi sighed, drying his wet hair as he looked at the boy.

“Well, you have to Ru. It’s not your choice.”

Ru crossed his arms, turning away. Kakashi tossed his towel in the corner of the room before swiftly scooping up the boy in his arms, diving in the bed.

“You need to sleep, Ru. If you’re up for it, we can go to the park or something tomorrow.” Kakashi told him, gazing at the boy who seemed to have calmed down suddenly.

“Okay.” Was what was whispered to Kakashi before he felt small hands attach themselves to his arm. Slowly, the man threw the covers over them, his facial expression full of confusion.

So, all it took was a deal? This kid was something else. He was about to throw a hissy fit about going to bed but when proposed something he calms down?

The next day, Kakashi woke up to an empty bed. It was odd but he shrugged it off, figuring the kid was using the bathroom or watching TV.

Checking his phone for the time, he saw that it was the afternoon. His eyes widened, jumping out of the bed to go to the bathroom. Ru must be waiting for him to get up, he didn’t want to keep him waiting.

Flying through his morning routine, he fixed his hair and slipped on some clothes quickly before running into the living room. Kakashi looked around confused. Where was Ru?

A thought of Ru playing around in the kitchen went through his mind and within a blink of an eye, he was in there. It was empty too, no sign of Ru being there.

Where could he be? There weren’t many places he could be in this house. With a sigh, Kakashi checked throughout their home again, only to come up with bad results. Ru wasn’t anywhere in here.

Sighing again with a hand on his forehead, his gaze settled on the unlocked front door. Could Ru have waltzed out of here out of curiosity? Could someone have come in here and kidnapped him while he slept? What if Ru got bored because Kakashi was asleep and decided to exit their home? What if….

The door suddenly was pushed open, a tall figure entering and closing it behind themselves. They glanced up from the mail they had in their hand, sifting through it. “Where are you off to?”

Kakashi’s eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of Ru—Iruka back to normal. His clothes were different, he figured his boyfriend changed them. He just couldn’t believe he was back to normal…

Iruka took his eyes off the mail and connected eyes with his flabbergasted partner before crossing his arms. “What’s the matter with you?”

Not saying anything, Kakashi made his way over to him and gathered Iruka in his arms. The ponytail wearing man slowly returned the gesture, his expression full of confusion.

“Seriously, Kakashi. You’re scaring me, why are you acting like you haven’t seen me in years or something?” Iruka whispered, feeling his partner squeeze him tighter.

After a minute or two, Kakashi pulled away, smiling hard. “So, I see you don’t remember what happened?” Iruka frowned, face full of concern.

“What did you do?”

Kakashi let out a laugh, tilting his head after. “Why would you assume I did something?” Iruka rolled his eyes, but then a playful smile stretched his lips.

“I know you too well Hatake.”

Kakashi faked a hurt gasp, holding his hand over his chest where his heart should be. “I can’t believe this. I feel wounded by your words.”

Iruka shook his head, laughing through his nose. He then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him close and looking up at him with a smile. “Can you stop stalling and tell me what you’re acting so weird about?”

Kakashi licked his lips, rubbing the back of his head. “Ok, but it may sound ridiculous.” Iruka nodded. With that Kakashi began explaining everything, from beginning to end.

By the time he was finished, Iruka’s face was scrunched up in bewilderment. Kakashi sighed, reaching out to play with a few hairs that fell out of his boyfriend’s ponytail.

“I knew you wouldn’t believe me.”

Iruka blinked a few times. “So, I’m supposed to believe that I turned into a kid for a few days and turned back to an adult today? I worry that you’ve been drinking.”

“Let’s call Anko, she’ll tell you.”

Iruka shook his head, removing a hand from Kakashi’s waist to dismiss him before returning it. “There’s no need. I guess I believe you.”

Kakashi tried stifling a laugh. “What’s with the sudden change of mind?” Iruka shrugged before mumbling, “I kind of don’t have the energy to deal with her right now.”

“Well, she did tell me to call her when you change back.”

Iruka then glared. “You better not.”

Kakashi smiled but nodded. He cupped Iruka’s face, tilting his head, his smile growing wider now. “Is that the only reason why you don’t want me to call her?”

Iruka’s glare softened as he chuckled. “No.” Kakashi began leering, his hands sliding off Iruka’s cheeks to his neck to his shoulders and then to his back. “But it’s not the reason you’re thinking.”

Kakashi pouted, his hands returning to his partner's face. “And what may that be?”

“Well, since you said I was changed into a kid a few days ago, it reminded me of something. Just the other day, I had wished upon a shooting star about being a kid again.”

Kakashi’s eyebrow raised. “So, you’re telling me that you were turned into a kid just because you wished upon a shooting star?”

The ponytail wearing man laughed, shrugging. “I guess. That’s the only valid explanation.” Kakashi hummed. He then led his boyfriend to the couch where he laid his head on their lap.

He found himself almost falling asleep until he heard his boyfriend sigh in annoyance. Before he got the chance to ask about it, they were already talking. “Anko keeps calling and texting me.”

“Ignore it.”

Iruka put his phone to the side, grabbing the remote. “That’s what I’ll continue doing.” Just like that, the two lounged in the living room most of the day, occasionally getting something to drink or eat.

When nighttime came, Iruka was already in the bed, wrapped up in their heavy covers with his eyes closed. Kakashi was at their window, gazing at the sky in thought.

Truthfully, he was waiting for a shooting star. He wanted to test out the whole thing on wishing upon one. He wasn’t one to believe in magic or anything related.

Spotting one after a while, he quickly closed his eyes and wished. With a slight feeling of satisfaction, he joined his partner in their bed. Iruka wasted no time moving into Kakashi’s hold, mumbling, “About time…”

Kakashi only chuckled, resting his face in his boyfriend’s head full of hair. He had missed this; he couldn’t exactly do this when Iruka was a child. That would be very weird and disturbing since sometimes certain things happen in the morning.

Being an early riser, Iruka awoke. He sat up in bed while opening his heavy eyes. Wiping them and yawning, he turned to take a look at his boyfriend. He was greeted with the sight of an empty bed but before he could question where his boyfriend had gone off to, he spotted a familiar kid who was standing at the side of the bed sporting a glare.


End file.
